


Just Jump

by GuardianAthens



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Elite Four being helpful, Episode 24 Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Gamagoori being a nervous cutie, Gen, oh and flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAthens/pseuds/GuardianAthens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to do it. He had the suit, the flowers, his speech, and somehow the entire support of the Elite Four who had hoped he would get off his ass and finally ask the coconut head out. Now he had to wait for his moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jump

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched Episode 24, turn back and watch it. I haven't seen the episode subbed yet and further edits will be made if anything is incorrect once subbed episode is watched.
> 
> Besides that, enjoy the fic!

"There they are! Alright people, get ready!"

Of course Nonon had to play fucking spotter for this. She kept one hand on the wall beside her while the other was against Inumuta, keeping the pack behind her back and out of sight. She kept a tight eye on the descending trio heading their way, informing Inumuta of any changes, on what they were doing, their bags, everything, fueling the data head what he needed to calculate to the optimal time to move out of the shadows.

"If time permits and Gamagoori can calm himself and shrink down to a smaller size, we should move in approximately two minutes"

Gamagoori couldn't knock the constant blush off his face. "You know it's not as easy as collecting data"

"Gamagoori, Gamagoori, you got this! Why are you so worried, you're asking a girl out! One you've crushed on for a good while!"

"Thanks for the reminder of my cowardice" Gamagoori bitterly replied, his size suddenly reducing enough for him to slump against the wall without hurting himself. His cowardice for not revealing his feelings for Mankanshoku; it burned him every day he let it fester in his heart. He was Ira Gamagoori, aiding savior for mankind, the honorable shield of Satsuki and the late Honnōji Academy, and a proud member of the surviving Elite Four! He did not hide from his heart's compass and yet he did because he was being a nerd about girls once again.

This was not helping him at all and he quickly controlled his anxiety and reduced his size once more. Sanageyama was slapping his arm, chucking under his breath.

"You know she's not going to reject it, right?"

Gamagoori hissed at him. "Well don't jinx it, dammit!"

"It's been too obvious she won't! I've watched! She won't, not after what you did for her during the battle"

The battle….

Inumuta glanced at Gamagoori as he leaned on the wall of the building again, his head lowered.

"She cried her heart out for you after you were stabbed and temporarily killed. It obviously strongly hints at stronger-then-friend feelings, especially with the amount of tears she shed and the anger she had afterword"

Gamagoori looked off to the side, his blush growing out of nowhere. He knew that she had grown aggressive after his temporary death but the tears were something he had only a foggy memory to understand.

"Guys! It's about time! Gamagoori, fix the tie, it's crooked!"

Sanageyama stepped for them, grabbing the tie around Gamagoori's neck. "I got it. Hold still for a moment"

Gamagoori let the Northern Monkey fix the tie. Then Nonon groaned and pointed out another annoying flaw she spotted.

"His hair! Some of it's fallen out of your usual style!"

Gamagoori licked the tips of his fingers and smoothed the resistant patch of hair back into place, but a few seconds later it fell. He looked up at the offending wisps of hair and tried once again to keep it controlled only to have it fight against him in every attempt. He did this twice before he gave up on it, telling his friends that it was fine and they would deal. They agreed suddenly, seeing that it gave him a different air to him; a good one. They stepped back from him and admired their work. They now hoped that all would go well. They could hear their target's voices now coming closer.

"You know I'm happy we could go out today"

"It honestly needed to be done, Satsuki!"

"Plus I got food and clothes! Woohoo! I got a bandit's profit here!"

"Mako, you're falling back!"

"I got it, I got it! Thank you Ryuuko!"

Inumuta looked down at his pad. "T-minus twenty seconds, Gamagoori"

Gamagoori took a deep breath, relaxing his size. He could do this…..

"Fifteen…."

He knew he could do this, at long last, after waiting for the perfect moment to finally reveal his feelings, to see if Mako would accept them….

"Ten…."

"You know I haven't seen the Four in a while Sis. Wherever could they have gone off?"

"All I know is that they're helping Gamagoori with something"

Gamagoori had all their support, they helped him do this! He just needed to round the corner, get her attention and ask her. He may get rejected; he knew she held Ryuuko in higher regards then he in his eyes, but he was going to anyway!

"Now!"

"Go, go you big idiot!" Nonon gave a shove at his arm to get him going.

Gamagoori hid the flowers behind him and calmly revealed himself as they girls looked down his way. Ryuuko looked surprise but gave a smirk to Satsuki, who was smiling at him, obviously proud for him to finally step forward. Mako looked utterly confused then intrigued, jumping on the balls of her feet as she set her large bag of goodies down.

"Gamagoori! Why are you in a suit? Are you asking Satsuki out?"

Gamagoori let a smile slip to his face. Mako never changed, did she?

"No"

Mako's eyes looked to the arm going behind him. "Then what's going on?"

He cleared his throat, and revealed the flowers he'd hidden.

"Mako Mankanshoku, I'm asking you if you would like to go on a date with…me"

"…Waaaaah?! M-me? Y-you're asking Mako out?"

Gamagoori nodded quickly, his blush returning quicker then he hoped. He found himself down on one knee, presenting the flowers to her once more with a flustered expression.

"Yes! I like you Mankanshoku! Would you like to go out with me Mankanshoku?"

Mako looked back at her friends, searching for guidance. Satsuki stood there brushing back her short hair, looking over at her younger sister. Ryuuko gave a 'go on, go on' hand signal, nodding alongside her gesture. Mako turned back to the waiting, blushing Gamagoori and gently reached out for the flowers, taking them into her arms and inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.

"My answer is yes, Gamagoori. I would like to go on a date with you!"

The cheers from the Elite Four and the Kiryūin siblings exploded out in sudden celebration, filling the air with warmth. Mako and Gamagoori instantly grew flustered.

Nonon gave a laugh as they cheered. "I told you he would finally jump for it"


End file.
